


a child's sacrifice

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, single father!Sehun, teacher!Jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: oh hyunwoo, sehun's son, tries his best to matchmake his father and his teacher, mr kim, together. well... it didn't really work out.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	a child's sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone. i know today is a hard day for all of us, so i thought i'd post a fluffy sechen in hopes it may cheer you up a little.  
> i'll personally be taking a break from twt, but since i did participate in plenty of fic fests, and i still love & want to continue writing for jongdae, i will be posting here still!  
> cheer up, chin up. let's take this time to better ourselves like jongdae will in the army, plus! we can save $ for when he comes back in 2022 :) i'm sure he doesn't want us to be sad for so long, but even then, it's okay to embrace your emotions when need be. if anyone needs to talk about it, you can dm me and i will reply when i'm come on once in a while. 
> 
> to jongdae, we may not have seen each other much this year, but it's alright. let's see each other again in 2022. let's continue to be happy and healthy always. i love you, bub. serve well and return to us safely!
> 
> and if you're here, thank you for reading and please enjoy the story!

Sehun sighs as he gets out of his car and onto the front office of his son’s school. He comes here way too often for the receptionist to ask him to sign in just as he stepped into the room, no greeting whatsoever, and he goes on the familiar path to the West wing of the school. The only good thing coming out from this is…

“Mr Oh. We meet again.”

“Mr Kim. Always a pleasure to see you again.”

“Well,” Mr Kim shrugged, “I wish I could say the same.” Sighing, he gestures for Sehun to sit down across from him.

“Whatever Hyunwoo did, it’s for a good reason.”

“He made a huge ruckus in the middle of his chemistry class and spilled liquids, more specifically, chemicals on the floor on purpose.” Sehun winces at that.

“Wh-where is he?”

“Detention. You’re lucky the chemicals were diluted, or there would’ve been major consequences.” Mr Kim leans on the table, “Mr Oh, like I’ve said last time. One more strike and Hyunwoo gets suspended.”

“Mr Kim please. He’s just being a -”

“I don’t think there is an excuse for spilling liquids on the floor to see what would happen. I’m afraid… we have to give Hyunwoo detention for the next 2 weeks.”

“Mr Ki-”

“That’s the best that I could argue for. The principal wanted a week’s detention and suspension.” Sehun couldn’t fight that.

“There’s no doubt in my mind that Hyunwoo is a smart and bright child, if his straight-As are anything to go by. But… is there anything at home that may have attributed to his behaviour in school?” Sehun’s always asked this question, but he never knows the answer. Why? 

His son isn’t mischievous at home as he is in school; he does his chores and homework diligently, and his room is even cleaner than his father’s.

“No.”

“Mr Oh, you can always tell me. I just want to help both you and Hy-”

“Hyunwoo washes the dishes without me telling him to. He sweeps the floor every night, his homework is completed by dinner, and he even helps take our dog out on a walk or outside to pee or shit. I do not know why he acts this way in school.” Mr Kim was a little stunned at the revelation, and he sat back.

“Should we call Hyunwoo here and ask?” Sehun nods. Mr Kim picks up the phone and murmurs to the person on the other side to get Oh Hyunwoo to his classroom, and they sit awhile in silence while they wait. Sehun takes this time to finally and shamelessly admire the homeroom teacher. No doubt that Mr Ki-, _Jongdae_ , is extremely easy on the eyes (Sehun thinks that’s an understatement), plus from their interactions so far… Well, let’s say, it gets Sehun hot and bothered when he lays in the bed wide awake later at night. His jawline and cheekbones are sharp and defined, he’s a little bit on the shorter side, but it wasn’t all too concerning for Sehun. He’s polite, respectful, and he isn’t like any of the teachers Hyunwoo had before… Well, that’s only because he’s met Jongdae way more times than he’s met Hyunwoo’s previous teachers. There are, of course, many other features Sehun liked about the teacher, but the one that gives him the ultimate boner, and no, he’s not shy to admit it, is Jongdae’s voice. The moment Sehun chanced upon an amazing opportunity to have heard Jongdae sing, and from then, he knew he was in trouble.

Just then, Hyunwoo comes walking in like he didn’t just walk out from detention, and goes to fist bump his father, “Hey, Pops.”

“Hyunwoo. You know I don’t have the time to come here every other week because you got into trouble.”

“I agree. You can’t always trouble your busy father here all the time. Now tell us, why have you been a devil in school, when your dad says you’re practically an angel at home?”

Hyunwoo pales there and then, “Just because…” The two adults wait patiently as the 8-year-old struggles for an answer, before the youngest groans.

“BECAUSE I WANT YOU AND MR KIM TO SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN!!”

“WHAT?!”

Hyunwoo nervously chuckles and looks down, “Appa likes Mr Kim. And Mr Kim sometimes asks about Appa. So… yeah.”

There was another moment of very awkward silence, before his father eventually spoke up, “I… I don’t like Mr… Mr Kim.”

“You do. You were staring at him when I came in,” Hyunwoo points out.

“Well then, I guess we got the answer,” Mr Kim sat up straight, “Hyunwoo, please wait for your father outside while I finish up here.” Hyunwoo nods, smirking at his dad as he walks out of the room, creating another silence in the room.

“So… when are we going to tell him?”

“Not yet,” Jongdae sighs, “At least not until he finishes this grade in 2 months. Can we wait a little longer?” Sehun nods as he stands up, “This was a very nice date, Mr Kim.” He rounds the corner and into Jongdae’s space, “Can I get a kiss?”

“Sehun, we’re at school.”

“There’s no camera here though? And we’ve done worse than th-” He didn’t even manage to finish his statement before Jongdae puts his hand over his mouth.

“Fine. One kiss. And you leave.” He pecks the other’s lips quickly before pushing him towards the door, but not before Sehun turns around and winks, “That was fucking kinky by the way. 10/10 extremely hot. Let’s do it again, in bed next time.”

“Out.”

* * *

In hindsight… Sehun didn’t expect to see his son’s homeroom teacher at a secluded bar outside of town. And he definitely did not expect said teacher to come up to him, a little tipsy, and say, “I really fucking want to make out with you.”

So yes, it wasn't his fault that they both ended up in Sehun’s car in the middle of an empty parking lot, not the safest, yes, but it doesn’t matter when their tongues are shoved in each other’s mouths. 

“Fuck, you locked the doors, right?” 

Sehun hums to the question and asks, “Wait, are we doing this?”

“Yeah. Why… Is there something wrong?” Sehun debated telling the older that yes, something’s wrong - he was his student’s father, but then again, he had been dreaming of this day.

“I… Um…”

“Ah! I know.” Sehun widens his eyes at that; shit, he got caught. “We don’t know each other’s name. I’m Jongdae.” He extends his hand for the younger to shake.

“Sehun. Um…”

“Oh, are you not a one-night-stand kinda guy? It’s okay, I get it if that’s not your thing.”

“No… I just…” Sehun sees Jongdae looking expectantly at him, before he sighs and admits, “I’m Oh Hyunwoo’s dad.”

“Oh... Wait, you’re a dad?” Sehun nods. “But… but you look so young.”

“Yeah, get that a lot.” He scratches the back of his neck, “I don’t wanna get you in trouble for fraternizing with your student’s father or anything…”

“Oh, right. Yeah, it’s for the better. Maybe.” Jongdae exhaled heavily as he shifted away. “I guess I’ll just call an Uber.”

“No! I can send you home. Don’t worry. Just… let me know your address?” Jongdae hesitates, but eventually agrees to let the younger boy send him home.

“I barely see you around school.”

“Oh yeah. His mother is usually the one into the school… stuff. But um… this is going to sound really awkward.”

“I’m sure it is not going to be more awkward than it is already,” Jongdae chuckles.

“I get Hyunwoo on the weekends, but his mother and I agreed to come for every of his school’s events, and I happen to go to the orientation show you guys had in the beginning of the new school term? Yeah, I really liked your voice. You sing well.”

“Ah, then you kinda came more often to see me, huh?” Jongdae jokes.

“Yeah,” Sehun shyly admits again, causing the other man to blush too. “I even told his mother to put me as his first emergency contact so the school would call me first… She laughed but wanted to be the wonderful wingwoman she proclaims she is.” 

Jongdae laughs heartily then, “Didn’t expect you to agree. But I’m flattered, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” They soon reached Jongdae’s apartment building and Sehun apologised.

“What for?”

“Ruining the moment by admitting I’m your student’s dad?”

“Honestly? This was the most fun I had in awhile.”

Sehun was surprised, “Really now?”

“Yeah, we could’ve gotten _some…_ then, but you were just looking out for me. I really appreciate that. It’s been awhile since I was treated this way, sorry.”

“For what it’s worth, if it were in different circumstances, the ‘some’ would’ve totally happened.”

“I’ll hold onto that,” Jongdae chuckles, “Thank you for getting me home safely. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

Fate has somehow decided that it wouldn’t be the end of Sehun and Jongdae. There was a bake sale next weekend, that Hyunwoo’s mother forgot to tell him about, so he rightfully rushes to school an hour before it ends. He met with his ex, before going into the school to find their son. 

“Mr Oh! I’m surprised to see you here.” Sehun turns around to see Mr Kim, Jongdae, dressed in a cute checkered sweater - a little hot for this weather, Sehun thinks, but he still looked adorable nonetheless.

“Ah yes, sorry I’m late. Mind telling me where Hyunwoo is?” Jongdae gestures to the other side, and their son soon sees them.

“Hey Pops. Nice to see you here.”

“Your mom didn’t tell me. And you didn’t tell me either,” Sehun pointed out.

“I thought mom would’ve told you,” he shrugs, before dragging Sehun to his booth, “I saved you some. Mr Kim! Come have some too.” Jongdae stood beside Sehun as they both indulged in the chocolate eclairs.

“Mmm, is it from the shop we like?” Sehun asks his ex and she nods her head. “Still good. How much is it?”

“It’s okay, Dad. I paid for it.”

“The entire thing?” He looks at her, “You let our son pay for the entire thing?!”

“No, silly. He paid for your share. The entire class chipped in,” she rolls her eyes, “Anyway, I gotta go. Bye, baby.” She kisses and hugs their son before Hyunwoo bids goodbye to her too. She tells Sehun, “Don’t do things I wouldn’t do.”

“That list is very limited.”

“I know.” 

“Oh you have something here,” Sehun reaches out and wipes the cream off the corner of Jongdae’s mouth, before putting it into his own mouth.

“Ew, Dad. He is my teacher!” Sehun only realised what he has done there and then, and both their faces flushed red at that. Luckily it was only them that had seen the little scene.

“Thank you. Well, I’ve to check with the other students, so I’ll see you guys around,” Jongdae escapes quickly.

“Ew, Dad, do you like Mr Kim or something?” Hyunwoo says in disgust.

“He’s alright…” _Yes, yes he does_. The little… rendezvous session fucked him up and he cannot, absolutely cannot stop thinking about it, especially on the bed last at night or in the shower. He always wishes they’d go the full way.

“Dad. You like him!” Hyunwoo whispers ‘discreetly’ and corners his dad, “You like my teacher!”

“No…”

“I can finally have another dad!” Hyunwoo exclaims too excitedly.

* * *

And so the little meetings began; Hyunwoo getting too mischievous for their own good. When Sehun walks into their third meeting, they look at each other knowingly before the younger sits down and asks, “What did he do this time?”

After discussing his son’s behaviour and the next steps, Sehun was going to take his leave before Jongdae spoke up, “Am I the only one feeling this way?”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“Ah,” Jongdae stands up, “So it’s just me. It’s okay then, don’t worry about it.”

Sehun had wanted to say something, anything, but closed his mouth and smiled. “I’ll see you next week,” he jokes, and steps outside of the classroom. He was halfway to his car when Jongdae had somehow caught up to him, panting. He looks around to see that the coast is clear and he leans in closer, “Do you… do you want to go out on a date? It’s okay if you don’t want to though, I just-”

Sehun blushes red and interrupts the other and he says yes, but…

“How about… you know? The school? Hyunwoo?”

“I want to try. Once. I, um… Yeah I wouldn’t let this affect my job in what way whatsoever. It’s just me… and you, on dates. Nothing else.”

Sehun looks down at his shoes, before he decides it doesn’t hurt to try too.

And they did. 4 times. 4 times before they both decided they wanted this more than anything else, so they made it official. They were both on the same page when it comes to keeping it a secret first; they didn’t want their relationship to affect Hyunwoo in school, and they definitely did not want to create unnecessary rumours. They only had to wait 6 months more, and if they were still together, then they’d figure out how to go from there.

* * *

“You mean to tell me... you’ve been boyfriends for months?! And you kept it a secret?!”

Sehun becomes smaller behind his boyfriend, while Jongdae stands their ground, "We did it for you. We didn't want people creating rumours of you or us or anything of that sort and making your life here not great.”

“That means I got in trouble for nothing! I got detention… for nothing!”

Sehun chimes in, “Well, I did tell you after I was dating someone so you’d stop getting int-”

Hyunwoo starts to panic, “Oh no, I’ve got a bad record now… What have I done?”

“Hey! Your grades are amazing, you’ll be fine,” Jongdae reassures.

“So what now? My detention better means you’re going to get marr-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down, Hyun. Jongdae and I are just dating for now.” Hyunwoo only pouted at that and sighs, “Does Mom know?” Sehun nods, and his son’s pout only deepens.

“Okay fine. Since I really like Mr Kim, you’re both off the hook.” The adults unintentionally heaved a sigh of relief at the same time, and Jongdae side-hugs the bigger man, “Shall we eat?”

“Mr Kim?” Jongdae turns around to see Hyunwoo, who had just woken up, hair all mussed up and eyes still half-open, and he looks so much like his father.

“Hey, good morning.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I… I slept over. Your dad and I came home late so it would be safer that I slept over. Come, I made breakfast.”

“Where’s Dad?”

“Still sleeping.” Jongdae unconsciously blushed; Sehun is extremely cute, but the older man’s favourite Sehun, so to say, is a sleepy and a sleeping Sehun. His cheeks are more visible, his lips always full and pouty, and Jongdae just adores the younger man.

“MR KIM!” Jongdae snaps out of his trance and sees a judgy-looking Hyunwoo, expecting some pancakes that he was making. The former chuckles, plating some pancakes onto a plate and placing it on the table.

“Don’t eat too fast~”

Sehun comes down not too long after, making his way to the kitchen and cornering Jongdae against the counter.

“Good morning, love,” he says, leaning into the smaller man and kissing the life out of him. Unfortunately, Jongdae doesn’t reciprocate the same feeling and Sehun pulls away, confused. His confusion turns into shock when he sees his son looking at him in disgust over his boyfriend’s shoulder, and Sehun softly groans leaning his forehead into the other’s shoulder.

“Morning. Your son is right there,” Jongdae whispers before turning back to the pancakes, “Don’t scar him.”

“I can see that.” Jongdae flips the last batch of the cooked pancakes onto the plate and they both sit across from Hyunwoo, who is done with his breakfast.

“You guys are gross.”

“I know. That’s what happens when you’re in love~” Hyunwoo groans loudly at that.

"Hey, I was thinking. Since the holidays are coming, the 3 of us can go on a short vacation? A little bonding time?" Sehun suggests, and Hyunwoo immediately lights up, "Let's go skiing!"

* * *

"Hunnie?" Jongdae looks at Sehun - tall, lanky and broad Sehun - shivering at the top of the slope.

"Yeah?"

"You coming?"

Sehun gasps, "Baby, that's inapprop-"

"Down the slope, Sehun. Your son is already on his way down." Jongdae rolls his eyes and sighs, "Are you scared, baby?"

"N-no... I'm fine..."

"Okay, if you say so." Jongdae shrugs and starts to make his way down.

"HYUNG, WAIT!" But it was too late; the older man was already zooming down the slopes to meet Hyunwoo at the base.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's scared I think. But he said he wasn't so..."

"So you just left him there?!"

"Well... yeah..." Hyunwoo starts laughing at that, and goes to hi-five his former teacher.

"That's a good teaching lesson for him~ Appa has always been a scaredy cat."

"Really now?" Jongdae starts to get a little worried leaving his boyfriend up there, and goes to make a move to climb back up again when he hears screaming behind him.

"Hyunghyunghyung!" Blessed with quick reflexes, Jongdae quickly carries Hyunwoo to the side, and turns around just in time to catch Sehun from sliding across the snow.

"I got you, baby." Sehun pants heavily as he quickly rids himself of the skiing equipment, and hugs his boyfriend very tightly. Jongdae rubs his back to calm him down, "I didn't know you were going to be so scared. I'm sorry, Hunnie."

The younger man calms down a couple of minutes after, pulling away from the other and only realising that his son is standing there looking at them intently.

"Hey, baby."

"You guys have to remember that I am here too!" Hyunwoo screams angrily.

"I'm sorry, baby. Appa was just really scared." He squats down in front of his son, "Shall we go get some hot chocolate?"

"Bribery is wrong, you know?"

"I wasn't trying t-"

"Go down the hill with me."

"What?"

"To make it up to me, Appa. Go down with me." Sehun pales up as Jongdae comforts his boyfriend, smiling nervously at Hyunwoo.

"Baby, you know I love you and you're my number one boy always, right?"

"I don't feel like it when you're always with Uncle Dae. You love him more than me," Hyunwoo pouts.

"I love you both very much. But the love I have for you and him is very different. Even then, I have so much love to give to the world, and I want to give it both to you and Uncle Jongdae. You are my number one priority, and you're also Uncle Jongdae's number one priority. When we were secretly dating, he would always think about you first."

Hyunwoo starts to looks a little guilty, and Sehun continues, "I'll still go down this hill with you though. I want to do everything with and right by my son."

"Pops, you okay?"

"I'm... fine..." Sehun groans as Jongdae removes the skiing boots that has become entangled with Sehun's long body, that was splayed on the snow.

"I love you, Dad. Thank you." Hyunwoo crashes into his dad as soon as he was free of all the equipment, and hugs him tight.

"I love you too, bud. Always."

"I can't believe you were jealous of us~" Sehun teases when they retreated into their cabin that night.

Hyunwoo pouts, "Don't make fun of me! You and Uncle Dae were ignoring me!"

"We weren't ignoring you, stop being dramatic. I was scared because I don't like skiing and my own son left me alone at the top! Jongdae caught me too so of course, I'd hug him first."

"I didn't know you'd be so scared to come down! I told Uncle Dae you're a scaredy cat~" Hyunwoo teases his father now.

"AM NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"I AM NOT. Stop ruining my street cred!"

"Awww," Hyunwoo mocks, "Uncle Dae know you're a scaredy cat now~" The father-son duo continued bickering as Jongdae walks into the kitchen after his shower.

"Aw, no dinner yet?"

"Dad was just picking a fight with me," Hyunwoo sticks out his tongue at his dad.

"Really now?" Jongdae sides with the boy, "What is it about?"

"How Pops is too scared to ski~ And he's so old already!"

"Hey, Uncle Jongdae is older than me!"

"He can do it, though? You can't! And I can!" Jongdae laughs at the duo as Sehun continues pouting and failing to convince his son how he wasn't scared of skiing. They were so invested in the conversation that they hadn't realise Jongdae had already prepared dinner for them to eat.

"Ya, children! Sit down." Sehun and Hyunwoo finally stops to look at Jongdae, who was glaring at them and then at the seats, and the father-son quickly scurried to the table to sit down.

"Thanks, my love," Sehun kisses his boyfriend on the temple before sitting down.

"Uncle Dae?" Hyunwoo says about 10 minutes into dinner.

"Mmm?"

"Can I call you Dad?" At this, both adults choked on their food, both chugging their drinks simultaneously. That dampened Hyunwoo's mood a little, and he slouches in disappointment.

"Why... Why so suddenly Hyunnie?" Sehun asks.

His son shrugs, "I don't know... It's just that... I think of Uncle Dae as my dad too. Is all." He looks down, embarrassed to even ask the question when it looks like Jongdae is going to say no. The adults take this time to look at each other, sending some telepathic signals, before Sehun nods. Jongdae stands up and kneels beside Hyunwoo, cupping his cheeks in his hand, "I'd love to be your Dad, if you'd let me." Sehun swears he's never a smile so huge gracing his son's face before.

* * *

Cheers erupted in the room as Sehun and Jongdae kissed each other to seal their relationship once more. Pulling away, Sehun beckons Hyunwoo to walk with them as the trio walked down the aisle and into the car waiting outside to bring them to the wedding hall.

"You both look great, dads."

"I think our son is the most handsome one out of the 3 of us, right?" Jongdae asks. Sehun nodded his head, still giddy from all the happiness and excitement from just now. Prior to the wedding, Hyunwoo had presented Jongdae the adoption letters, and Jongdae happily became his step-dad with no hesitation. Jongdae and Sehun had been together for 2 years before they decided to tie the knot.

"I think Dad is way more handsome than Pops."

"You got that right," Jongdae fist bumps Hyunwoo as Sehun watched in fondness. "You're so whipped," Jongdae adds, pinching his now-husband's nose.

"I am. For you both, always."

"Gross, Appa..." Hyunwoo scrunches up his face in disgust. Sehun would've lunged forward to smother his son with kisses if not for safety first.

They soon reached the wedding hall and all 3 of them exited the car. They hung around the waiting room to wait for the guests to arrive before coming out a while later.

"Ready, Mr Oh?"

"Ready." Hyunwoo looks up at Jongdae, "Ready?"

"I'm ready." With Hyunwoo in the middle, hands held, the door opens to a start of something new.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/sunnysidechen) or leave me [questions](https://curiouscat.me/sunnysidechen)!


End file.
